In the vehicle industry there is a desire to increase interior vehicle storage space, particularly within the vehicle cab. This increase in interior storage space is desired particularly when unused seats compromise space availability.
It is known in certain types of vehicles, particularly in trucks and sport utility vehicles, to provide a rear seat assembly in which the rear seat cushion may be rotated or flipped forward to allow the rear seat back to be folded forward, thus increasing the floor space of the vehicle for cargo.
Some owners of vehicles having rear seat cushions that can be folded forward have realized that when the rear seat cushion is folded forward to its vertical position and the rear seat back is left in its vertical position, an easy-to-access storage is formed between the vertical rear seat cushion, the vertical rear seat back and the tunnel. This space is cushioned on three sides and is large enough for carrying groceries, a brief case, a laptop computer or the like.
The difficulty with utilizing this space is that the closed door adjacent the space acts as the fourth wall which works well as a wall when the door is closed, but which is removed when the door is opened. Accordingly, there is no retention for items against the rear side door. Without this fourth wall, the groceries and other cargo may tumble out on opening of the door.
Accordingly, as in so many areas of vehicle technology, there is room in the art of vehicle foldable seat design for improving on the usefulness of the storage space provided when the rear seat cushion and the rear seat back are in their vertical positions.